El precio de la vida
by Don't.let.me.down
Summary: Sarah tuvo un accidente, como consecuencia debió hacer una gran elección. Sin embargo nunca pensó que vivir significaría pagar un precio tan alto y que incluiría un rey celoso, obsesionado con ella.
1. Chapter 1

**El precio de la vida**

"¡Esta perdiendo demasiada sangre!" Grito una voz, al menos eso escucho Sarah ,sentía que volaba, y que todo daba demasiadas vueltas, que todo era borroso y claro a la vez. Entre medio de la multitud de personas, entre ellas Karen y su padre, reconoció a un rostro que le sonreía con tranquilidad.

"Jareth.."Murmuro antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron sintió como todo se volvía mas correcto y serio, nada daba vueltas, su corazón no estaba lento y sus ojos no giraban sin sentido.

Sarah puso sus manos sobre el suelo impulsándose para pararse, con cuidado miro el pasillo de hospital que se presentaba frente a sus verdosos ojos.

"¿Qué…?"murmuro mientras posaba sus manos en su cabeza tratando de organizar sus ideas. 'Fui a buscar helado para Toby…ese camión ¡Dios me choco un camión!' Cuando este pensamiento finalizo se paró de golpe, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía agitada, y que el jean y la camisa que tenia puesta la ahogaban.

Inmediatamente empezó a caminar, todos los pasillos eran iguales, baldosas blancas y camillas desparramadas, no había ninguna persona o habitación, no había salida "Acaso…¿Morí?" Cuando murmuro esto sintió como unas vagas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

"Oh no llores mi Sarah." Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la nombrada se giro encontrándose con alguien que no pensó ver, como si ningún día hubiera pasado, Jareth el rey de los goblins la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, el mismo estilo de ropas extravagantes estaba sobre su cuerpo.

"¡Tú estabas ahí!" Dijo Sarah apuntándolo con su dedo índice mientras recordaba como los médicos la llevaban en la camilla, y Jareth estaba allí observándola.

"No podía dejarte sola en aquel momento."Dijo él sonriente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunto Sarah mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Estas en lo que tu mundo sería el purgatorio."

"¿Qué?" Dijo Sarah sin creerlo realmente.

"Puedes morir ahora, o vivir una vida…eso es lo que significa que estés aquí." Dijo Jareth mirándola con seriedad.

"¿Qué tengo hacer para vivir?" Murmuro Sarah sintiéndose perdida en los ojos de Jareth, aun no podía creer que a pesar de todo él estuviera a su lado como siempre había prometido, sin importar que lo había humillado luego de ganarle en el laberinto.

"Eso no importa."Dijo el acercándose y acariciando su rostro "No saldrás de aquí sin mi ayuda…"

"¿Tu ayuda?"

"En este día Sarah debes morir, pero si lo deseas puedo sacarte de aquí."

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" Pregunto ella al instante.

"Hablaremos de eso luego…"Dijo el rey.

"Solo sácame de aquí."Dijo Sarah moviendo la cabeza de forma nerviosa, de repente sentía que las paredes del hospital se volvían más cercanas, que todo se había achicado y vuelto más gris.

"Sígueme." Dijo Jareth ahora con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de la muchacha y la arrastro por los pasillos casi corriendo, antes de que Sarah pudiera reconocer los caminos Jareth había soltado uno de sus cristales, que los envolvió, de repente, la sensación de caer envolvió por completo a Sarah.

Jareth abrazaba su cuerpo casi dejándola sin aire, Sarah veía todo negro, dejando de lado los pasillos del hospital y la muerte.

* * *

Sarah se sentó en la camilla, viendo como en sus brazos un montón de objetos punzantes se clavaban en su brazo, y como su padre estaba sentado en una silla, con su libro favorito sobre sus piernas, el olor a hospital se metió por su nariz, mientras la sensación de sudor se deslizaba por su cuello.

Empezó a desprender las agujas y todas las cosas que se clavaban sobre su cuerpo, cuidando de no despertar a su padre, cuando ya nada la molestaba soltó su cabello negro y extremadamente largo, sintiéndose viva de nuevo.

Trato de ordenar su mente, desde el camión impactando contra su cuerpo, su padre gritando mientras la llevaban al quirófano, Jareth sacándola del purgatorio con una extrema rapidez, hasta el momento actual donde tenía ganas de vomitar por el olor a hospital.

"Jareth" Murmuro con tristeza, cuando levanto sus ojos de sus pies, el rey estaba sentado en su cama mirándola.

"Mi cosa preciosa."Murmuro él mientras acariciaba su mejilla casi con cariño.

"Terminemos con esto" Dijo Seria la muchacha mientras miraba a su padre que dormía profundamente.

"Acabas de salir de la muerte y quieres saber que me debes."Dijo el rey frustrado mientras empezaba a jugar con sus cristales, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"si, ¿Qué te debo?"

"Me debes una reina."Dijo el la, Sarah levanto las cejas sorprendida, sabiendo porque camino quería ir el rey.

"No hay forma de que yo…"

"Serás mi reina, es el precio que debes pagar por tu vida."

**Notas: Dejen su opnión en un review : ) espero que les haya gustado : 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sueños**

Sarah miro la habitación como si no fuera suya, no podía quejarse después de todo fue su culpa haber terminado en el hospital, lanzo un suspiro y tiro su cuerpo sobre la cama sintiendo el olor a jabón y perfume de mujer invadir sus fosas nasales.

Sabía perfectamente que Karen había sido la responsable de que su habitación pareciera un cabaret, todos sus posters y libros habían sido reemplazados por paredes tono coral, y cosas que a Karen le agradaría tener en su habitación si el decorado de su madre no estuviera.

Sin embargo Sarah no dijo nada, en silencio agradeció que al menos Karen le dedicara un tiempo e intentara ser su amiga, después de todo lo peor sería volverse la nueva cenicienta, y hasta ahora su vida era normal.

Claro excepto por un detalle llamado Jareth…

"¡Esto es tan diferente!"Exclamo Jareth con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la muchacha que estaba aun acostada ahogando su rostro sobre la cálida tela de la cama.

"Cállate…"Murmuro ella por primera vez mirándolo a los ojos rendida.

El rey se acerco a la cama quedando a la altura de Sarah, quien parecía a punto de caer en un profundo y delicado sueño "Estas muerta de sueño." La palabra –muerta- movió un poco a Sarah, cosa que causo gracia en el rey.

"Tengo sueño." Afirmo la niña pero antes de que el rey tuviera oportunidad de iniciar una divertida pelea el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de ambos.

"¡¿Te gusta?!" Dijo una emocionada Karen con sus manos en su boca y una sonrisita emocionada.

"Si."Dijo Sarah con sus ojos cerrados "Me encanta…"

* * *

Una Tela naranja caía hasta la altura de sus rodillas, tapando sus cabellos y resaltando su rostro, admiro la pollera y la remera que dejaban al descubierto su vientre, eran de tonos verdosos y naranjas, con una sonrisa dejo de ver sus ropas y miro donde estaba, un paisaje lleno de vida.

Flores, arboles y un hermoso lago se abría ante sus ojos, unos enormes deseos de nunca despertar invadieron su corazón, junto una ansiedad por recorrer aquel mundo. Con cuidado empezó a caminar por el pasto con sus pies desnudos y más fuertes que nunca.

Empezó a correr con sus manos cuidando que su velo no se ensuciara al igual que su pollera, pero algo la hizo parar.

"¿Qué sucede?"Dijo sonriente un hombre rubio y de ojos de distinto color, admiraba a Sarah con ansiedad y pasión "Si con estas ropas te ves hermosa no me imagino como serás con ropas de Underground."

"Y nunca lo sabrás."Afirmo Sarah empezando a Correr peor ahora hacia al lago, y sin dudarlo se tiro a sus aguas, esperando volver a la consciencia, sin embargo, al contrario de otros sueños donde el agua que causaba temores en su corazón no la despertó.

Sintió a la perfección el frio invadir su cuerpo y el aire salir de sus pulmones, sintió como el inevitable peso de su cuerpo la hundía en el agua y desesperaba su corazón.

'No puede ser…' Pensó al abrir sus ojos en el agua.

Sin embargo de repente algo la alzo a la superficie, con rapidez abrió su boca recibiendo el aire, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Jareth quien reía y tocaba su mejilla con picardía.

"¿No sabes nadar?"

"¡No!"dijo Sarah enojada, sin embargo los brazos de Jareth la soltaron, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él.

"Te traigo aquí, uno de tus mundos de ensueño ¿y me pagas así? ¡Eres mala!"

"¡Y tu insistente!"Dijo Sarah cuando él la llevo al pasto, con tristeza se dejo caer sobre el sintiéndose débil y boba.

Siempre había soñado con correr en aquel entorno salvaje, y ahora necesitaba de un hombre para poder disfrutarlo, era débil.

"Eres mi reina, mi preciosa Sarah."Dijo Jareth sin prestar atención a los pensamientos de Sarah, tuvo el placer de acariciar su cara y admirar su cuerpo vestidas en aquellas ropas, inusuales en ella que le sentaban particularmente bien.

Beso su frente, notando sus ojos perdidos, el re frustrado y sintiéndose ignorado chasqueo sus dedos.

Y en un _poof_ todo se volvió oscuro para Sarah.

* * *

"Jareth."Murmuro Sarah tomando consciencia, sin embargo el ser cuyo nombre pronunciaba no estaba en la habitación, rápidamente corrió fuera de su habitación al haber notado algo extraño en su cuerpo.

Corrió a la habitación de Karen y su padre, donde un enorme espejo con su tamaño reposaba contra la ventana ahora brillante y con rayos de sol atravesándola, como pensó las ropas de su sueño estaban sobre su cuerpo.

Una inútil y leve sonrisa atravesó su rostro, sin embargo el reflejo de su padre con Toby en sus brazos llamo su atención.

"¿Nuevo disfraz?"Pregunto el hombre posando sus manos sobre la tela que reposaba en la cabeza de Sarah que parecía tener hilos de oro, eso es lo que ingenuamente el hombre pensaba, pero en realidad la tela estaba realmente bordada con oro.

"Si."Dijo sonriente, mirando a su padre.

"Pareces la princesa Sita del cuento."Dijo el hombre sonriente.

"Nunca igualare su belleza."Dijo Sarah sonriente, mientras imágenes de los dibujos de cómo sería Sita abrumaban su mente.

No paso mucho para que Sarah logara estar sola en su habitación de nuevo y pudiera sacarse su disfraz, sin embargo cuando otra vez logro estar en sus ropas normales, Jareth apareció detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

"Gracias."Dijo Sarah dejando levemente su orgullo, le habían enseñado a agradecer los regalos.

"No es de nada mi reina."Dijo Jareth sonriente, sabiendo que estaba atacando su orgullo y sacándolo a flote poco a poco.

"¡No me llames así!"Dijo Sarah frustrada, 'Un punto para Jareth' Pensó el rey sonriendo de nuevo.

"he-he aunque disfruto sacando tu orgullo a flote, quiero proponerte un dulce juego."

"¿Quién dice que quiero jugar contigo?"Dijo Sarah parándose y cruzando sus brazos.

"Mi princesita, desde que eras una bebe que juego contigo."

Sarah iba a decir algo pero sabía que siempre había sentido que conocía a Jareth desde siempre, aprovechando esto Jareth tomo su mano y la giro haciendo que la espalda de Sarah chocara con su pecho y tuviera el Angulo perfecto para susurrar la siguiente frase en su oído.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo mi princesa Sarah? ¿O será que deseas estar sin hacer nada?"

"Está bien."Murmuro Sarah.

Inmediatamente estaba corriendo por las escaleras sin saber porque su cuerpo se movía por si solo, frustrada no se quejo sabía que era obra de Jareth.

"¡Sarah!" Dijo Karen, inmediatamente Sarah paro de caminar estando ahora frente a la puerta con su mano sobre el pomo de esta.

"¿Q-Que?"

"¿A dónde vas?"Sarah abrió los ojos con fuerza pero al instante su boca respondía la pregunta de Karen.

"Iré al parque."

"Okey ¡Ten cuidado!"

Y luego de que Karen dijera esto de nuevo su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, saliendo de la casa, encontrándose con Jareth que vestía con ropas humanas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunto Sarah ahora ama de su cuerpo, notando el clima húmedo y tosco.

"Te tengo una apuesta que realizaremos en el parque."

"¿Y cuál es esta apuesta?"Pregunto Sarah metiendo sus manos en su buzo morado, y agradeciendo que sus jeans no permitían que el frio tocara sus piernas.

"Hay diez gemas en el parque si las encuentras no me deberás nada."Dijo Jareth sonriente, pero Sarah no cayó en su juego.

"¿Y si pierdo?"

"Me darás un beso."Respondió él ahora más sonriente.

'Resumido pierdo mi orgullo. 'Pensó Sarah al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

**Notas:**** Me alegra que les haya gustado mi fanfic , me hace muy feliz quisiera saber que decirles pero es raro :P les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer mi fanfic y dejar respuesta, cada review es como una caricia al corazón , aquí mis respuestas a sus reviews…**

**lulipmoran:¡**Me alegra que te haya gustado! No tengo fecha, es decir puedo actualizar cualquier día depende del tiempo que tenga.

**EloraP:** Gracias por tu review,esoy feliz

**Leeslie :**Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic y te haya enganchado besos gracias por tu review.

**Nekonipon:** jajaja me hace feliz que te haya fustado mi fanfic y no te haya aburrido. Gracias por tu review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos hablan demasiado **

Sabía que todo era más que un engaño, que probablemente Jareth estaría observándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, o tal vez estaría leyendo su diario personal. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Sarah ante la idea de Jareth leyendo su diario personal.

'Sería muy conveniente, en mi diario hablo de William.' Pensó Sarah sonriente mientras miraba el pasto debajo de sus pies, notando como algo brillaba con fuerza "¡Te encontré!"Grito sonriente Sarah, se tiro al suelo y tomo la gema, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante su brillo, y mirando a los lados la guardo en su bolsillo con rapidez.

Se levanto y empezó a correr por el enorme parque, segura de que Jareth habría tirado las gemas en lugares clave y no de forma seguida, sintiéndose lista y segura miro hacia atrás, no podía evitar pensar de que Jareth aparecería de la nada, o que alguno de sus compañeros de instituto aparecerían y la verían buscando piedras en el suelo.

* * *

Jareth miraba frustrado la habitación de Sarah, estaba algo diferente a como la recordaba, ciertos objetos habían cambiado de lugar pero por otro lado todo estaba igual, había muchos peluches puestos de forma estratégica, libros de fantasías abiertos en el escritorio con marcadores señalando donde Sarah había dejado de leerlos, cd de nirvana apilados religiosamente.

Este ultimo hecho había llamado la atención de Jareth, nunca había pensado que Sarah tuviera gusto por la banda, aunque tenia qué admitir que Sarah en si era contradictoria, dejo el cd sobre la mesa y abrió cajoncitos de madera que estaban sobre el escritorio, cuando abrió el tercer cajoncito de madera un cuaderno morado llamo su atención.

Una sonrisa perturbadora tomo lugar en el rostro del rey al pasar las paginas y reconocer las letras de su reina, miró a los lados como si Sarah anduviera por allí y se tiro sobre la cama de su amada humana. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las palabras que el cuaderno expresaba.

Los minutos pasaron y la cara de Jareth fue transformándose a una de terribles celos y un orgullo destrozado…

_Por primera vez William me beso, aún puedo recordar sus manos aferradas a mi cintura y sus labios rosando los míos para luego fusionárse con los míos, nunca lo olvidare porque fue con él, con el hombre que amo y que siempre amare. No puedo esperar para que vuelva a besarme._

Jareth cerró el cuaderno y con furia lo lanzo contra el suelo, frustrado chasqueo los dedos, al instante Hoggle apareció mirando el suelo incapaz de levantar su mirada.

"Quema ese cuaderno."Ordeno Jareth con voz seria, al instante Hoggle levanto su mirada.

"Pero mi señor, ese es el diario de la princesa Sarah."

"¡Tu lo sabías! ¿Lo leíste?"

"¡No!"Dijo Hoggle algo ofendido, sabía que Sarah ponía todos sus secretos en esas hojas "Ella me lo prohibió."

"Está bien."Dijo Jareth más relajado sabiendo que su honor como hombre estaba seguro "Pero no importa quémalo y tira sus cenizas en el pantano de la eterna hediondez."

"Está bien mi rey."Dijo Hoggle sintiéndose acorralado, hizo una leve y tosca reverencia y en el momento que Jareth volvió a chasquear sus dedos desapareció.

"William."Dijo Jareth con un acento ingles , una sonrisa juguetona invadió su rostro, y opto por hacer una visita al parque para ver que tal iba Sarah con su misión.

La última gema fue puesta en el bolsillo de Sarah que en una pose de victoria buscaba con la mirada cierto rey de melena rubia, sin embargo no falto mucho para que su miraba viajara hacia arriba y no a los lados, encontrándose con que el rey estaba en la rama de un enrome árbol desde donde tenía la vista perfecta de Sarah.

"¡Gane!"Dijo Sarah sonriente y victoriosa al tiempo que corría hacia donde el rey estaba, inmediatamente Jareth salto del árbol con agilidad quedo al frente de Sarah.

"Muéstramelas."Inmediatamente Sarah metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin embargo sus ojos verdes mostraron una enorme sorpresa, las gemas no estaban allí.

"Que linda mentira."Soltó Jareth acercándose más si era posible y levantando el rostro confuso de Sarah, y es que era tal la confusión de la muchacha que no se dio cuenta del momento en que los brazos de Jareth la levantaron del suelo y junto sus labios en un casto beso, tan solo un roce de labios que paso desapercibido por Sarah y fue atesorado por Jareth.

"¡Tú, Traidor!"Grito Sarah cuando logro reaccionar al tiempo que se separaba del rey.

"¿Traidor?"Pregunto el rey sintiéndose ofendido.

"¡Si!"Dijo Sarah al tiempo que pasaba la manga de su buzo por su boca sintiendo asco del sorpresivo beso, eso hizo que Jareth se sintiera más ofendido y furioso.

"¿Sientes asco del beso?"Pregunto Jareth tapando su enojo con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?"Pregunto Sarah irónicamente, sin notar que lacara de Jareth mostraba más que celos.

"Si William lo haces está bien."Era una pregunta pero al saber que era cierto Jareth lo dijo como una afirmación, sin embargo tan perdido estaba el rey entre sus confusos sentimientos que no noto como Sarah sonreía con fuerza y felicidad.

"Pues claro, es tan lindo."Dijo Sarah sacando sus talentos de actriz, y sintió felicidad al notar como Jareth la miraba dolido.

"Él nunca te tendrá."

"Pues claro que no,es un personaje."Dijo Sarah, algo impresionado por como Jareth parecía seguro ante lo que anteriormente había dicho, pero al notar como su seguridad se había vuelto sorpresa empezó a explicarse "Me aburrí de escribir mi vida, así que arme una historia, y me gusta el nombre William."

"¿Por qué lo escondite si era una historia?"

"Eso no te incumbe."Respondió Sarah defensiva.

"Pues claro que si."Dijo Jareth posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Sarah "Eres mía."

"Dices eso pero estoy segura que mi diario ya no existe ¿No es así?"Pregunto Sarah algo molesta.

Al escuchar esto Jareth no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o orgulloso de que Sarah lo conociera como la palma de su mano.

* * *

"¿Recuerdas como le compramos ese libro a Sarah?"Pregunto Sam, mientras esperaba que la voz del otro lado de la línea contestara.

"No recuerdo. Le compramos tantos libros Sam."

"Lo sé, pero Labyrinth."

"¿Estás bien Sam? Si necesitas tiempo a solas con Karen puedo llevarme a Sarah necesitamos tiempo madre-hija."

"No, es que no recuerdo como le compramos aquel libro."

"No lo compramos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Alguien se lo regalo cuando era niña, cuando aun estábamos juntos, fue en la guardería."

"Oh…"Respondió Sam, aunque sentía que había algo de esa historia que no le agradaba sin embargo, sus ojos viajaron a Sarah que acaba de entrar a la casa con un sonrojo latente en su rostro.

'A veces siento que estoy perdiendo la vista de cómo es la vida de mi propia hija. 'Pensó Sam sin embargo, cuando la llamada que estaba teniendo con su ex esposa finalizo noto que Karen había entrado a la casa justo detrás de Sarah, y parecía contenta _demasiado _contenta.

"¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Pregunto Sam mirando a su actual esposa que miraba contenta a Toby.

"¡Vi a Sarah besándose con un chico! Sam ese chico era tan guapo."

"¿Sarah? ¡¿Besándose con alguien?!"Dijo Sam sonriendo de forma nerviosa, y por primera vez Karen deseo no haber hablado demás.

** Notas:** Me quedo algo corto pero pasa que si seguia iba a quedar feo :P el proximo capi se trataran temas serios y la deuda de Sarah tomara un papel la relacion padre-hija empezara a tomar un lugar importante en la historia,si uno lo piensa es lo que ata a Sarah al mundo humano.

**lulipmoran:** No,jajajaj no me molestaria para nada,estoy feliz de que seas fan de mi fanfic : ) besos cuidate.

**Lala-Oro**: Lamento haber tardado actualizar de verdad : ( estaba en medio de unos examenes debia 3 materias pero ya pase de curso y tengo tiempo libre para escribir.

**Leeslie:** Gracias por tu cumplido ( me sonrojo ) jejelamento haber tardado y haberte dejado con la duda U.U


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que este capi no las/los confunda…**

**Ah mi entender Jareth es un elfo o un Fay (algunas personas lo escriben Fey pero la pronunciación no varía) mejor aclararlo antes de que lean y queden con dudas.**

** Creo que todos saben esto pero Elfo (masculino) o Elfa (feminino) son seres mitologicos,como las hadas y como dije antes tambien se les dice Fay.**

** Sonara bobo pero mejor aclarar que lamentar.**

**El amor también trae maldad **

Jareth miro con cuidado como el cielo se volvía rojo con el atardecer, esperaba con ansiedad que Sarah despertara, había esperado con paciencia que ella se diera cuenta, pero no había tenido ningún contacto con Labyrinth, lo que explicaba que no lo supiera, pero ahora ella estaba en deuda con él, así que era cuestión de tiempo.

Jareth se levanto del tejado y en un movimiento de su mano se transporto a la habitación de Sarah, donde ella reposaba en la cama, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos ya, el rey se acerco a ella, quien ahora le miraba curiosa.

"¿Quieres hacer un viaje?"

"¿Adónde?"Pregunto Sarah con rapidez, sintiendo como el sueño abandonaba su cuerpo, y la curiosidad se posaba en su lugar.

"Labyrinth."Dijo Jareth y la leve sonrisa del rostro de Sarah se esfumo con rapidez.

"No."Dijo Sarah seria, y Jareth levanto las cejas.

"Te di vida."Dijo él parándose y mostrando a través de sus ojos su fuerza.

"Aunque este en deuda contigo, no puedo simplemente dejar todo."

Al escuchar esto Jareth rio con fuerza, aunque para la humana lo que había dicho no tenía la mas mínima gracia, haciendo que se sintiera sumamente incomoda.

"Vendrás conmigo para siempre pero no ahora, ahora solo será por un rato."Dijo él acariciando la mejillade Sarah,quien sonrió de nuevo y asintió, sintiéndose triunfador el rey enredo sus manos con las de la muchacha y la llevo a las afueras de la habitación.

Sarah noto como una luz la cegaba momentáneamente pero rápidamente esta luz se esfumo y unos pasillos conocidos se mostraban ante ella.

"Tu castillo."Murmuro Sarah admirada por el lugar, el rey asintió lanzando un suspiro que paso desapercibido para Sarah.

Ella miraba como las paredes de piedra tenían dibujos arabescos y cuadros de personas hermosas que se parecían a Jareth como el sol de Labyrinth hacia que todo brillara con fuerza y pareciera un simple sueño, sin embargo antes de que pudiera empezar a curiosear una fuerza la arrastro y noto que era Jareth que parecía querer darle un paseo.

"Quiero mostrarte algo."Dijo Jareth, sin mirarla a los ojos hecho que llamo la atención de Sarah, había algo extraño en todo esto.

Sin embargo no respondió, siguió echando miradas de reojo a los cuadros, y miro a través de la ventana como Labyrinth estaba extrañamente más oscuro y lúgubre de lo que recordaba sin embargo no le dio importancia.

Jareth abrió una enorme puerta de piedras brillantes y verdosas como el jade que deslumbraron a Sarah permitiendo a Jareth tironearla con más facilidad, cuando estuvieron dentro el rey cerró la puerta.

"Hay algunas cosas que debes saber, si hablaba contigo en tu mundo alguien podría habernos interrumpido."Dijo Jareth y la muchacha estaba segura que nunca lo había visto tan serio.

"¿Qué debes decirme?"

Sin embargo cuando Jareth abrió su boca dispuesto a decir algo un ruido los detuvo por completo, Sarah miro detrás del mayor, y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con unos morados.

"¿Amo Jareth?"Dijo una voz femenina, era una mujer, al menos se parecia a una mujer, sus cabellos rubios estaban tapados por un gorro negro, pero unos mechones escapaban de el piel pálida como el papel estaba tapado con un vestido negro, y sus ojos morados parecían brillar.

"¿Qué sucede?"Dijo Jareth sin girarse a verla.

"Traje bebidas."Dijo ella sonriente, y Sarah observo por primera que ella sostenía una bandeja de plata.

El rey hizo un gesto con la mano y ella satisfecha entro a la habitación, sin embargo Jareth ignoraba su presencia por completo y miraba solo a Sarah, quien salió de su mente cuando la voz de él la despertó.

"Hare que nadie nos interrumpa no salgas de aquí."Dijo Jareth, dando por hecho que la sirvienta había entendido que había cometido una falta, y salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

"¿Sarah?"Dijo la sirvienta mirando con sus ojos morados los verdes de Sarah.

Ella asintió, no creía que era bueno decir algo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?"Dijo la muchacha al tiempo que dejaba las tasas con un liquido desconocido para Sarah sobre la mesa que las separaba.

"Discúlpame, no sé lo que quieres decir."

Ella rio con furia "Tu eres la destrucción de Labyrinth."Agrego ella, sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar Jareth regreso, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y rápidamente desapareció en completo silencio no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

'¿Destrucción?'Pensó Sarah mirando a Jareth que no posaba sus ojos sobre los de ella.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Sarah nerviosa, logrando que el rey la mirara.

"¿Qué está pasando…?"Repitió él confundido.

"No lo ocultes…"Dijo Sarah enfrentándolo"¿Qué hice?"

"Me dejaste…"

"¿En que afecta eso a Labyrinth?" Pregunto Sarah sintiendo como unas leves lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, sintiendo como las imágenes de sus amigos aparecían en su mente ¿Habían sido lastimados?

"Yo soy Labyrinth."Dijo el rey acercándose "Si yo me pierdo Sarah, Labyrinth se pierde."

"No es mi culpa que…"

"No, no lo es...pero eres la cura."

"¿Ah?"

"Si estas a mi lado todo mejorara, y ahora etas en deuda conmigo."Dijo el rey sonriente "Es cuestión de tiempo para que todo tome su lugar."

"Aun así, ya te lo dije ¡Soy humana!"

"¿No lo entiendes "Dijo Jareth maravillado por la confusión de Sarah "Tarde o temprano deberás volver, aunque no me ames, eres uno de nosotros ahora."

"¿Por qué?"Dijo ella alejándose del rey.

"Tú sabes que soy un Fay, y yo te di vida de nuevo ,eres como yo, tus lazos con Underground son inevitables en consecuencia. "(N/a: Elfo o Fay son lo mismo al menos según yo entiendo.)Dijo el rey ahora más serio, sabiendo que estaba hablando de la vida de Sarah, y algo molesto por el rostro de pánico de su amada.

"Tiene que ser una broma."Dijo Sarah dejándose caer contra el suelo.

Sin embargo Jareth no se movió ni un poco "No es una broma es la realidad Sarah,una parte de ti es como yo,eres mitad Fay."

"Cállate."Dijo Ella de forma seria.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta?"

"Quiero irme a casa."

"Está bien."Dijo Jareth rendido, no quería alejarse de ella, y había estado consciente de que aquel momento llegaría. Extendió su mano ayudándola a levantarse, la guio hasta el pasillo de nuevo y otra vez la luz se extendió sobre ellos envolviéndolos, cuando Sarah abrió sus ojos su habitación se mostro frente a ella.

Rápidamente se separo de Jareth, quien la miro con cierta tristeza, sin embargo guardando su orgullo con cierta dificultad desapareció dejando sola a la muchacha.

"¿Sarah?"Pregunto Karen al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con una demasiado pálida adolescente"¿Estás bien?"Agrego la mujer acercándose a ella, la giro encontrándola dócil, asustada poso su mano contra la frente de Sarah notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

'Tiene fiebre. 'Pensó Karen asustada, inmediatamente la recostó en la cama, y al instante la muchacha cerro sus ojos verdes.

* * *

No era que no le importara, o que no sintiera amor por su reino, era todo lo contrario. Había días en que no podía dormir por la idea de que estuviera haciendo algo mal y a veces era inevitable cometer errores, todo ser con vida comete errores.

Y en cierta forma haberse enamorado había sido su mayor error, pero lo volvería a hacer si con eso podía hablar con Sarah, verla, ser parte de su vida. Pero las consecuencias habían sido tan grandes que le quitaban el aire.

Desde su ventana Jareth veía como la rara oscuridad que rodeaba Labyrinth se esfumaba, porque estaba en calma, la tristeza se había ido hace tiempo, siendo reemplazada por la culpa, porque había ocultado la verdad, negándole a Sarah saber que ahora era como él una Fay.

Debía controlarse, sus súbditos no notaban la diferencia pensaban que era una temporada más que pasaría y era cierto pero no dudaban que su amado rey estuviera perdiendo el control, era un secreto entre sus sirvientes, consejeros y el, porqué su familia tampoco sospechaba de la oscura etapa que Sarah había provocado en él, y que ahora afectaba a su reino.

Todos lo que eran lejanos a él o no lo conocían pensaban que Jareth estaba bien, no sospechaban que su rey estaba perdido y lastimado por una simple muchacha, tampoco sabían que su tristeza destruía su reino.

* * *

Elizabeth mordió la uña de su dedo meñique sintiendo como el recuerdo invadía su mente como la pólvora, había sido hace años pero aun lo recordaba con claridad, en ese entonces Sarah solo tenía 5 años, y pasaba sus tardes en la guardería, en ese momento Elizabeth y Sam habían pensado cada vez más en su inminente divorcio.

_"¡Mira mamá!"Dijo una pequeña Sarah que extendía con orgullo un pequeño libro, ignorando como las colitas que sostenían su cabello corto estaban chuecas, y eran arregladas por su madre._

_"¿Quién te dio eso?"_

_"Un niño."Respondió Sarah con rapidez, mientras acercaba el libro a su cuerpo con un sonrojo, Elizabeth solo sonrió._

La mujer camino por la sala de su casa, hasta que una foto de su Sarah que reposaba arriba de la televisión llamo su atención, tomo la fotografía entre sus manos, admirando los rasgos de su hija con cuidado.

"¿Qué haces?"Dijo una voz en su oído, Elizabeth sonrió con fuerza al sentir besos recorrer su pálido cuello.

"Solo recuerdo."Murmuro la mujer al tiempo que se giraba y se encontraba con los ojos chocolatosos de su actual marido que le sonrió con amor y pasión.

"Sabes que no me molesta que Sarah venga."Dijo el hombre mirándola con tristeza.

"Lo sé, cariño no te preocupes por eso es solo que…"

"¿Qué…?"Pregunto el hombre mirándola con curiosidad, estaba en esos momentos donde notas a alguien que amas fuera de lugar, perdido en algo que no puedes comprender.

"Nada, estoy empezando a buscar cosas en la arena."Dijo la mujer pasando sus manos por su cabello negro, relajándose, el hombre frente a ella, la beso sacando de su cabeza sus sospechas si sentido.

Sabía que desde ese momento Sarah se había vuelto tan inocente, como si estuviera en dos mundos diferentes al mismo tiempo, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello, sería darle la razón a Sam de que Sarah no estaba consciente del mundo en el que vivía.

Ella no veía la maldad, de repente la necesidad de verla le fue necesaria, debía tener una charla cara a cara con su hijas sexto sentido maternal le gritaba que algo andaba mal.

**Notas:** Si no quedo claro o quedo confuso,es asi :Jareth le dio vida a Sarah y en consecuencia una parte de Jareth se "fue" hacia Sarah lo que hace que Sarah sea en parte Elfa o Fay,lo que hace que tarde o temprano tenga que ir a Labyrinth.

Y por otro lado la tristeza de Jareth por el rechazo de Sarah hace que su reino se vea afectado,es decir sea oscuro lugubre.

**lulipmoran:** no llego tan tarde divertido responder los reviewa,ademas es como que nos vamos conociendo y te dan ganas de seguir dando reviews,ademas de que es por simple educacion :Pes divertido escribir fanfic,uno deja toda su locura libre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento haber tardado,no fueron los mejores dias de mi vida**

**Dark Dreams **

_El carrusel giraba y giraba una y otra vez sus espejos aparecían reflejando su mirada jade, su piel pálida se parecía cada vez más a la de una esponjosa nube, sin poder evitarlo se movió pero una y otra vez los espejos del carrusel la atormentaban. Sin poder evitarlo aferro sus manos al arabesco poste que estaba atravesando la cabeza del caballo sobre el que estaba montada._

_ Otra vuelta y se sintió algo mareada sin embargo unos brazos rodeándola hicieron que saltara levemente, inmediatamente se encontró con la perfección que le sonreía de forma amorosa, no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta._

_"Jareth…"Murmuro levemente antes de que los labios del rey rozaran los suyos._

"¡Sarah!"Dijo una voz profunda y brutal, al instante la nombrada abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los mielinos ojos de su madrastra que la veía avergonzada, entonces la adolescente se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a un almohadón sobre el sillón, al instantes se sentó en el sillón y paso su mano por su rostro levemente.

"¿Qué hora es?"Murmuro mirando a Karen que estaba sentada en el otro sillón viendo el noticiero.

"Siete y once de la tarde."Dijo ella mirando a Sarah"¿Quién es Jareth?"

"Nadie."Dijo Sarah estirándose de forma exagerada aprovechando la libertad que le daba su holgada camisa blanca y el pantalón corto de jean.

"¿Es se chico con el que te vi besándote?"

Sarah miro horrorizada a Karen que parecía divertida con la vergonzosa situación por la que la adolescente estaba pasando con mucha inexperiencia.

"No es cosas tuya."Dijo Sarah parándose por completo del sillón y corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa de forma desesperada. Karen miro el camino por el que Sarah había caminado y luego giro su rostro, quedando su vista sobre la tele que mostraba el rostro de una rubia joven que hablaba sobre un asesinato, pero la mente de la mujer estaba ya lejos.

Siempre había admirado a Sarah en la distancia, sabía perfectamente que la adolescente la odiaba por haberle robado a su padre, y al mismo tiempo le tenía cariño por el simple hecho de ser la madre de Toby.

Pero hasta allí llegaba el cariño de Sarah hacia Karen…

'Al menos es buena con Toby.' Pensó Karen antes de volver frustrada su atención hacia la tele 'Si tan solo pudiera acercarme más a ella' Pensó Karen antes de perderse en las noticias por completo.

* * *

"Nadie…"Dijo Jareth frustrado, pero la imagen de Sarah entrando a la habitación donde él se encontraba lo saco de su frustraciones por el comentario de la adolescente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"Dijo ella enojada mirándolo con enojo saliendo de sus ojos como bolas de fuego.

"Tus sueños empezaron."Dijo Jareth con una sonrisa "Empiezas a soñar con Labyrinth."

"Cállate."Dijo ella frustrada al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana con rapidez y la abría mirando el exterior.

"¿Qué sucede?"Pregunto el rey mirando a la muchacha con curiosidad sin embargo Sarah empezó a saltar a traves de la ventana e inmediatamente él se acerco a la ventana y salió por ella mirando como Sarah miraba las casas desde el techo de su casa.

"Mi mama llamo hoy."

"Eso es bueno."Dijo Jareth sabiendo que era un tema delicado para Sarah, aunque no esperaba que ella hablara de cosas así mirando el cielo ya nocturno.

"Quiere que vaya de visita a su casa, esta a las afueras de la ciudad."Dijo Sarah perdida en sus pensamientos, y el mayor pensó que tal vez ella no le diría aquello en plena consciencia.

"¿Iras?"Pregunto él algo dudoso.

"Claro que si."Respondió ella mirándolo de repente "Quiero hablar con ella."

"¿Sobre qué?"Pregunto Jareth observando el rostro de su preciado tesoro.

"Sobre ti, necesito una historia de respaldo si iré a Labyrinth."

"Sabía que _irías_."Dijo Jareth sonriente sintiéndose victorioso.

"No quiero que Hoggle y los demás estén viviendo en ese Labyrinth mientras yo estoy aquí feliz contigo protegiéndome, no es justo."

Luego de que Sarah finalizara esta frase siguió mirando el cielo estrellado que se ofrecía ante la humanidad, sin notar el aura oscura que rodeaba a Jareth porque ella no iría a Labyrinth por propia voluntad iría por una obligación.

_ Iría por sus amigos, no por él. _

* * *

"No es correcto y lo sabes."Dijo Sam por segunda vez admirando el rostro pálido de su ex esposa.

"Han pasado dos meses Sam, es hora de que paso un tiempo conmigo ¡Serán solo dos semanas!"Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, agradecida de que Sam amara tanto a Sarah como ella lo hacía.

"Hmp."Respondió el hombre tomando entre sus brazos a Toby y viendo como su hija mayor bajaba las escaleras con un bolso colgando de su brazo izquierdo. Sarah miro a Karen y se despidió con una sonrisa de respeto que le fue correspondida, luego camino hacia su adre y Toby que estaban en el marco de la puerta donde su madre estaba parada.

"Te amo Pa,adiós."Dijo Sarah abrazándolo con un brazo rodeando su cuello, el abrazo fue contestado de la misma forma por Sam, con Toby en el medio sin comprender realmente aun lo que sucedía.

Elizabeth miro con genuino amor la escena metiendo sus manos de forma silenciosa en su chaqueta de cuero que le daba una apariencia juvenil a pesar de sus ya bien cumplidos 35 años. Sarah se alejo de su padre y se acerco a su madre .Antes de que Elizabeth tomara el bolso se su hija John se le adelanto con una sonrisa ignorando a Sam que lo miraba con un odio latente.

John metió el bolso en el maletero, dejando que su melena rubia brillara en el sol y que Sarah lo admirara con su mirada analizadora, sentía miedo de la muchacha porque quería agradarle y sabia que ella podría tomar eso en su contra, solo esperaba que Sarah fuera lo que Elizabeth le había pintado.

Sarah le sonrió de una forma totalmente inocente y John sintió que su sangre volvía a su cuerpo respondió su sonrisa y la admiro caminar al lado de su madre, eran el pasado y el futuro caminando lado a lado.

Había visto millones de foto de Elizabeth en la secundaria, había sido parte de una apuesta de momentos de estupidez, John tenía 37 años y como toda persona de esa edad se avergonzaba de ver fotos de su adolescencia al igual que Elizabeth. Por lo que cuando vieron las fotos de ambos rieron, pero allí estaba Elizabeth caminando frente a él con 16-17 años.

Entonces no le quedo duda alguna de que esa niña era la hija de Elizabeth.

"Muy bien señoritas vayamos a casa."Dijo John saliéndose de sus pensamientos y admiraciones abriendo la puerta para Elizabeth que le sonrió y luego deposito un beso en su mejilla. Luego entro al auto.

El camino fue relajado y divertido John le hacía preguntas a Sarah quien respondía avergonzada pero sonriendo y poniendo una buena actitud hecho que Elizabeth agradeció por completo y luego de un rato no pudo evitar tomar la mano izquierda de John.

Sarah sabía que su madre había conocido a un hombre desde hace más de un año, había escuchado a su madre suspirar en medio de la nada, sonrojarse cuando una amiga de ella le preguntaba como andaba su vida amorosa, amaba ver a su madre así y para ella era un enorme paso aceptar que un hombre viviera con ella, significaba que el amor no era una decepción.

'John parece un buen chico. 'Finalizo Sarah en su mente, luego se recostó contra al asiento del auto dejando que sus ojos se cerraran de repente. Sin embargo luego de unos segundos el sonido del auto pararse hizo que abriera sus ojos.

La casa de su madre era enorme, toda blanca y con un aura amable rodeándola, llena de ventanas que por dentro hacían que el sol dominara por completo la casa.

"Ven a ver tu cuarto."Dijo Elizabeth tomando la mano de su hija con una sonrisa, John llevo el bolso colgando de su hombro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Jareth admiro la casa donde su amada estaría por aquellas semanas aunque tenía la sensación de que Elizabeth lograría que Sarah se quedara por más tiempo.

Miro con admiración las numerosas fotos de Sarah y Elizabeth juntas, y unas cuentas de aquel hombre y la madre de Sarah. Se Sentía maravillado ,el aura de tranquilidad y amor que rodeaba la casa, era bastante distinto al aura de la casa de Sam y Karen. Había más tranquilidad porque Toby no estaba lloriqueando y porque el amor joven que estos adultos formaban era único.

Era amor puro recién naciendo.

Subió las escaleras que aparecian desde la sala y entro a la habitación que al parecer era de Sarah, la dueña de la habitacion estaba sobre la cama abrazando un enorme oso de peluche.

"Sarah…"Murmuro Jareth sonriente. La nombrada miro las paredes azules de su habitación buscando la débil voz que había sentido. Sin embargo el silencio de su habitación se formo, Sarah busco entre sus casitas de muñecas la voz que había sonado con debilidad ,sin embargo no noto nada hasta que lo vio.

"¿Jareth?"

"Oh se está moviendo rápido."Dijo el rubio acercándose a la muchacha que tenía sus ojos abiertos con mas que sorpresa reflejándose en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"Ante la pregunta de Sarah, Jareth sonrió más ampliamente.

"Estas convirtiéndote en una fey,no te queda mucho tiempo."Finalizo el rey, y Sarah sintió que serian las peores semanas de su vida.

**Notas:**

**lulipmoran** : Lamento haber tardado : ( jajaja Fanfiction da una libertad increible no creo que haya un sitio en la web tan conocido en todo el mundo dedicado por completo a la alegra que te guste tanto mi fanfic


	6. Chapter 6

**Mentiras**

Sarah nunca había pensado en las mentiras y en la verdad, al menos no de forma seria ¿Por qué pensar en eso? Había otras cosas en las que pensar, como en Jareth, empezaba a sospechar que los diarios que estaban en su habitación habían empezado a desaparecer de forma sospechosa. Aunque no podía comprobarlo ya que ahora estaba con su madre y John. También estaba John, no estaba segura que pensar sobre él.

Y es que nunca había tenido que decidir si mentir o decir la verdad, Labyrinth se estaba derrumbando y tarde o temprano debería ir con Jareth, para salvar a todos.

"¿Tienes familia?"Pregunto Sarah, algo perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras analizaba el hecho de que pronto conocería a la familia de Jareth.

"Si, mis hermanos y mis padres."Dijo Jareth sin interés alguno en el tema de conversación, sin embargo observo a Sarah "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Ya que los veré pronto."

Sarah miro a través de la ventana, y rápidamente salió de la habitación ignorando de forma bastante descarada a Jareth, quien la siguió de forma automática. Sarah salió de la casa y con rapidez empezó a caminar, admirando las casas del pequeño pueblo.

John y Elizabeth habían salido a hacer algunas compras, por lo que Jareth y Sarah habían quedado solos, el primero ahora iba detrás de Sarah, disfrutando el hecho de que ahora ella podía escucharlo y verlo.

"Eres muy mal agradecida considerando que te saque del purgatorio."Murmuro el Rey, Sarah lo había escuchado perfectamente y había hecho sus manos puños.

"Creo que con aceptar el hecho de que me mire contigo fue suficiente."

"No, no lo es para nada." Dijo él, ahora de forma fuerte y segura, asusto un poco a Sarah este hecho pero no le dio mucha importancia, a sus ojos era un gran avance, aunque para Jareth jamás sería demasiado, nunca lo era.

Sarah siguió caminando, con los pies de Jareth haciendo sonidos furiosos. Sin embargo paró en seco al llegar a un parque, estaba del otro lado de la calle, los niños estaban corriendo en el pasto verde, jugando en los columpios y demás juegos.

Sin embargo Sarah tenía sus ojos pegados en el carrusel, que daba vueltas con los niños cabalgando en sus caballos de material.

Jareth miro en silencio a Sarah, y estaba seguro que unas cuentas personas la miraban de forma preocupada, la muchacha había dejado caer su bolso y miraba embobada el carrusel que seguía su curso como si nada, la boca de la muchacha estaba abierta como si fuera a decir algo pero no decía nada.

"¿Sarah?"dijo una voz y la muchacha y el rey se giraron, mirando hacia la izquierda. John estaba parado su rostro mostraba genuina preocupación, Jareth agradeció el hecho de haber decidido volverse invisible en el mundo humano.

No sería nada bueno para Sarah que John o Elizabeth supieran de su existencia.

"Yo…"

"Cada vez te pareces mas a tu madre."Afirmo el hombre, y Sarah se sorprendió ante el comentario y silenciosamente enredo su brazo en el de John dejando que este la guiara hasta el otro lado de la calle, entrando al parque.

"¿Ella se queda mirando a la nada?"Pregunto preocupada Sarah, metiendo su mano derecha en su abrigo. John rio haciendo que sus ojos parecieran pequeños pero igual de brillantes.

"Cuando está nerviosa si, pareciera que viste al diablo."Dijo el hombre, y Sarah sonrió, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, y solo había sentido eso con Jareth. Era extraño sentirlo en alguien cercano, alguien humano.

'Humano…'Sarah se aferro un poco más al brazo de John, mientras veía los árboles del parque, habían rodeado el carrusel, y Sarah peo sus ojos a los espejos que giraban.

"No me queda mucho tiempo,.."Murmuro y John clavo sus ojos en los de ella de forma rápida.

"¿Tiempo?"Pregunto él.

"No es nada."Dijo Sarah que forzó una sonrisa, John conocía esa sonrisa, era la sonrisa que Elizabeth cuando Sam le decía que Sarah no iría a verla como siempre prometía. Era la sonrisa que ella usaba cada vez que la decepcionada.

"Puedes decirme todo…"Dijo el lanzándole una sonrisa honesta, que compraría el mundo entero con su brillo.

Ambos se separaron y apoyaron sus brazos sobre la valla que los separaban del carrusel, John miraba los niños, mientras se preguntaba en silencio cuando seria su turno de tener un descendiente, Sarah se dedicaba a mirar su reflejo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como gemas y su cabello estaba suelto, haciendo que su largo flequillo tapara un pequeño costado de su rostro.

"¿Alguna vez…?"Empezó ella, llamando la atención del hombre, trago y volvió a empezar "¿Alguna vez estuviste en deuda con alguien?"

John se sorprendió ante la pregunta de tal manera que frunció el ceño de su rostro y observo el cielo despejado de aquel dialogo se giro hacia Sarah "Si, pero ¿Acaso le debes dinero a alguien? Porque…"

"¡No!"Dijo rápidamente Sarah, negando también con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces?"Pregunto el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

"Tengo una deuda de honor."Murmuro ella perdiéndose de nuevo en los espejos. Ahora empezaba a creer que su imagen se estaba distorsionando.

"¿Honor?"Pregunto John, quien soporto las ganas de reír, Sarah lo hacia ver de una forma tan trágica, como si fuera a desaparecer de este mundo.

"Si, pero me temo que cumplirla seria eliminar mis sentimientos por esta persona."Cuando Sarah dijo esto, Jareth que se había alejado para darle privacidad a Sarah se giro, sorprendido ante el comentario de la muchacha.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Quedaras en paz con esta persona."Dijo John algo preocupado por el rostro de decepción y neutralidad que mostraba la pelinegra.

"No, porque lo que debería hacer me causara infelicidad."Dijo Sarah, saliendo de su hipnotismo.

John la miro serio y dijo lo único que pudo decir "Siempre nos tendrás a mí y a tu madre de tu lado."Agrego una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

'Si supieras…'Pensó Sarah de forma trágica, y en realidad se sentía morir, sentía que era cuestión de segundos para que cayera desmayada de los nervios.

"¿Vamos a casa?"Pregunto Sarah antes de echar una mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con Jareth que los observaba en la lejanía.

"Como desees."Respondió John, poso un brazo por la cintura de Sarah guiándola por el sendero que los llevaría a casa.

Jareth se mantuvo apoyado en el árbol disfrutando de la imagen sonriéndole a John, sentía unos celos extraños invadirle, pero los ignoro por completo. Quedándose con la imagen de ella sonriendo, aunque él no fuera la causa.

"Imagina que así será tu vida, viéndola feliz en la lejanía."Dijo una voz sensual y claramente de mujer, Jareth no necesito girarse a verla, dijo su nombre con el asco reflejándose en su voz.

"Vee."Dijo el rey, luego se giro a verla. Ella iba vestida como humana, un vestido morado y una chaqueta, sus cabellos castaños caían en libertad resaltando sus ojos azules.

"Oh Jareth."Dijo ella haciendo que su voz sonara triste, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Jareth haciendo que su cabeza rozara el cuello de Jareth.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca te agrado el mundo humano."

"Debería reprocharte el estado de Labyrinth, pero ahora que estas más cerca de Sarah y que ella vendrá a nuestro mundo…Labyrinth tiene mejor aspecto .Pero…"

"No como antes."Termino Jareth, alejándose de ella y empezando a caminar hacia la casa de Sarah.

"Sabes que ella no irá…"Dijo Vee aun detrás de Jareth, pero en la posición perfecta para que el la escuchara claramente.

"Ira…"Dijo él, pero aun estaba algo inseguro. Vee conocía a Jareth como nadie y detecto esa inseguridad inusual en él, y la aprovecho al máximo.

"No irá mientras este atada a este mundo."

"¡¿Y qué sugieres?!"Respondió el, girándose y enfrentándole porque se sentía desesperado, la posibilidad de que Sarah nunca le quisiera lo aterraba.

Porque Jareth amaba a Sarah con locura, desde el momento en que ella nació le había observado, la había visto crecer y convenirse en la mujer que era hoy en día. Ella era hermosa como el amanecer y dulce como la manzana mas deliciosa y pura.

Pero nunca sabia lo que ella sentía por el…

"La mente humana es tan frágil Jareth, un golpe y lo olvidan todo, y ella es humana todavía…aunque puedo sentir su esencia Fey."Dijo Vee, con una sonrisa perlada y brillante.

"Nunca haría eso, hacer eso significaría ser un cobarde…"Respondió él, al tiempo que le daba la espalda y caminaba de nuevo.

"Seria ser hábil."Respondió ella frente a él. Pero Jareth la miro con sus ojos oscurecidos.

"Nunca haría nada para lastimarla."Dijo Jareth "¡Vete!"Grito y Vee sonrió, al tiempo que su imagen se iba desvaneciendo.

'No sé quién te envio.'Penso Jareth cuando inicio sus pasos de nuevo 'Pero admito que abriste más opciones para mí. 'Finalizo en su mente, al tiempo que la imagen de Sarah mirándole se esparcía en su mente, enfriando su corazón.

* * *

"¿Qué debería hacer?"Murmuro ella de forma cálida, admiraba en silencio las rosas del jardín de su madre.

"¿Hacer con qué?"Pregunto una voz, y Sarah se giro encontrándose a su madre que le sonreía.

"¿John ya te dijo?"

"No lo odies, se preocupo por ti."Dijo rápidamente Elizabeth como respuesta.

"Aunque quisiera no podría, quiero hablar contigo sobre eso."Dijo Sarah, se corrió un poco y Elizabeth se sentó a su lado.

"Creo que no le debes nada a esa persona Sarah."Dijo Elizabeth "Es una deuda de honor, sientes que esta persona fue buena contigo ¿No es así?"

"Es así."Dijo Sarah rápidamente.

"Entonces no le debes nada."Dijo Elizabeth con simpleza.

**Notas:**

**lulipmoran: Gracias,eres genial,gracias por tus reviews y tu IGUAL me pasa con todos los fanfics de peliculas y series que genial ver que hay gente latina que se toma el trabajo de escribir.  
Exageras no creo escribir apropiadamente.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Conociendo la verdad**

Sarah caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitacion, estaba segura que nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa. Incluso cuando había despertado en el hospital había estado mas tranquila que en aquel momento.

Sus ojos se posarón en el espejo de la habitación, mirando su reflejo con ansiedad, estaba con su piyama de conejitos que Elizabeth le había regalado hace menos de una hora, pero incluso la sensación de ropa nueva no tranquilizaba su cuerpo. Se suponía que Jareth siempre estaba observándola pero entonces…

'¿Sera que él sabe?'Pensó Sarah de forma casi trágica, abriendo sus ojos con fuerza, porque tenía miedo de lo que podría ser Labyrinth con Jareth enfurecido, la imagen de sus amigos muertos atormentaba su mente en aquel momento.

"¿Saber qué?"Pregunto una voz gruesa y fuerte, inmediatamente Sarah se giro encontrándose con Jareth que le sonreía de forma coqueta, el rey vestía unos simples jeans y una camisa.

"No iré contigo."Dijo Sarah de forma seria, mirando a Jareth quien no cambio ni un centímetro de la expresión de su rostro, provocando que la muchacha no supiera si salir corriendo o quedarse conde estaba.

"¿En serio?"Pregunto Jareth, acercándose a ella de forma tranquila e incluso divertida "¿Por qué?"Agrego él de forma inmediata.

"No te debo nada."Respondió ella de forma insegura.

"No es solo eso Sarah."Dijo Jareth mirándola a los ojos de forma segura "Podría extorsionarte ahora, porque la vida de tus amigos está en juego, pero ambos sabemos que sabes eso…y ambos sabemos porque no quieres ir."

"No se dé que hablas."Dijo ella, a los segundos se giro pero inmediatamente Jareth la tomo del brazo girándola, enfrentándola de forma decidida y sin miedo de que ella se alejara.

"Tienes miedo, miedo del hecho que sientes cosas por mí."Dijo él, y Sarah lo miraba a los ojos pero no decía nada, estaba perdida en la determinación que mostraba el rey frente a ella. Por lo que no le importo cuando el rostro del rey estaba demasiado cerca de ella, mucho menos cuando las manos de Jareth se posaron en su cintura levantándola levemente, de forma tal que sus labios quedaron a altura perfecta, para que el beso que sucedió segundos después sucediera.

Sarah sabía que si el primer beso era dado con una persona desconocida, o que no era nada para ella, no se comparaba para nada al beso con la persona amada, con esa persona que te quita el aire y hace que tu cerebro se desconecte de la tierra.

El corazón de la muchacha parecía haberse detenido, su mente había quedado en blanco, todo su cuerpo y su ser estaba en aquel beso simple y casto, por unos segundos su mundo se volvió Jareth. Por lo que cuando sus labios se separaron su mente volvió, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron los de Jareth. Notando la diversión y el triunfo del rey ante ella.

"No podrás negarlo por mucho tiempo."Dijo Jareth, haciendo que Sarah empezara a balbucear algo pero no estaba segura que decir.

"Eso no fue nada."Dijo finalmente ella antes de soltar el agarre que la mantenía unida a Jareth, el rey rio al notar que un sonrojo se había posado en el rostro de Sarah. Cuando Sarah se giro de nuevo, Jareth ya no estaba en la habitación,finalmente se dio cuenta de su situación.

'Aunque todos me dijeran que no le debo nada, Jareth tiene razón, Hoggle y los demás me necesitan. 'Pensó Sarah antes de tirarse sobre su cama y suspirar con pesadumbre.

Rápidamente sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño la invadió, en sus sueños Labyrinth volvía a encontrarse con ella, y sus amigos le sonrieran con felicidad genuina.

* * *

"¿La señorita está despertando?" Dijo , admirando el rostro durmiente de Sarah, quien no parecía estar consciente de que Hoggle y el ya nombrado esperaban su despertar.

"¡¿Acaso ves que haya abierto los ojos?!"Murmuro Hoggle de forma violenta, y mostrando sus nervios.

Sarah inevitablemente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de sus amigos que la observaban como si ella fuera solo un espejismo, Sarah abrió sus ojos con fuerza e inmediatamente se sentó emocionada en la cama, a los pocos segundos abrazo a sus amigos con fuerza riendo.

"¡Están aquí!"Grito ella emocionada.

"Todo gracias al rey, Jareth."Dijo en el momento que el abrazo término, los ojos de Sarah se abrieron impresionados, hecho que sorprendió a ambos.

"¿Cómo…?"Pregunto Sarah, mirando a ambos.

"Jareth, él nos dejo venir, además debíamos verla, señorita."Dijo Didymus, mirando a la muchacha directo a los ojos.

"¡Labyrinth está en su mejor momento!¡Todo gracias a que tu y Jareth se llevan mucho mejor que antes!"Dijo Hoggle con emoción.

"¿Tan mal estaba antes?"Pregunto Sarah, sintiendo la tristeza invadirla.

"Labyrinth, nunca había sido tan oscuro mi reina."Dijo Didymus de forma segura, provocando que Hoggle hiciera un gesto como si fuera a golpearlo.

Hoggle sospechaba de qué Sarah no estuviera completamente consciente de la situación en la que estaba metida. Por lo que de sus bolsillos saco lo que era una esfera de cristal, Hoggle se había jurado que no la usaría, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella representaba.

Pero la situación era distinta de la que imaginaba.

"Creo que deberías ver esto."Murmuro Hoggle, extendiendo la esfera, Sarah la recibió al instante

Cuando la mano de Sarah toco la esfera, el humo que estaba dentro de ella se desvaneció y la imagen de Labyrinth la inundo por completo, el reino estaba destrozado una extraña niebla la rodeaba, parecía que el sol nunca iba a tocar las tierras, las personas y goblins se movían como fantasmas en el reino.

Sin embargo de repente la imagen cambio por completo mostrando un sol enorme que inundaba el lugar, la vida llegaba de nuevo al reino, las flores florecían y los seres fantásticos que Sarah había visto allí parecían más felices que nunca, la niebla se había esfumado y el reino estaba reconstruido. Todo volvía a renacer.

Sarah miro a Hoggle a los ojos, buscando una explicación en su ojos, sin embargo esta no llego de su amigo, si no de Didymus, quien parecía nervioso y ansioso.

"¡Tu arreglaste Labyrinth! ¡Jareth esta tan feliz contigo que arreglo todo el desastre que era su reino!"Dijo Didymus ansioso y con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

La muchacha se perdido en sus pensamiento por unos segundos, no podía dejar a Jareth solo ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Labyrinth, no podía ser verdad lo que había visto fuera realidad.

Porque eso significaría que…

'Que él realmente me ama…'Pensó ella mirando la pared de forma pensativa, sin embargo al notar como Hoggle y la miraban no tuvo otra opción que dejar sus pensamientos para después.

"¿Pueden dejarme sola un rato?"Pregunto ella de forma dudosa.

"En realidad, veníamos a mostrarte eso y a decirte que Jareth aparecerá pronto, debes cambiarte."Dijo Hoggle con una sonrisa, inmediatamente ambos seres desaparecieron, no sin antes despedirse de Sarah con una sonrisa.

Sarah volvió a tirarse en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que los pensamientos se esfumaran, y su mente se concentrara en repasar todo lo que había vivido con Jareth, desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez hasta el beso que se habían dado.

'¿Siento algo por él…?'Pensó con tranquilidad, y un _si _sonó en su mente inmediatamente como respuesta, porque era cierto, sentía cosas por él.

'¿Siento lo suficiente para abandonar todo?'Pensó luego, mirando el poster que su madre le había regalado cuando le dijo que le gustaba_ The Beatles ,_su mente le dio una respuesta rápidamente _si, pero nunca podrías dejar todo atrás, porque después de todo siempre buscarías volver._

Tapo su cara sintiéndose confundida, pero rápidamente su corazón dudo, se paró de golpe alejándose de la cama, metiéndose al baño que estaba en medio del pasillo que unía todas las habitaciones, miro su reflejo en el espejo, debía prepararse Jareth iba a aparecer.

'No pude ser verdad, él no me ama esta mintiendo. 'Pensó Sarah, sintiendo su corazón entristecerse de repente.

Luego de un tiempo Sarah estaba vestida esperando en su habitación, aprovechando que Elizabeth y John dormían profundamente, sin sospechar que la relación de Sarah y un desconocido Jareth para ellos podía cambiar para siempre.

**Notas:**

**lulipmoran: **¡Gracias! Tu apoyo hace que quiera escribir : ),no es nada me encanta responder como decir gracias,que la gente se tome un tiempo para leer mi fic es muy lindo y halagador.


End file.
